This research project will cover a period of three years. It will evaluate the efficacy of traditional marriage counseling using and comparing group therapy, 1:1, and 1:2 counseling techniques as well as study the contribution of the individual therapist, for middle and lower class white and Chicano couples. The impact of the counseling on the emotional and behavioral adjustment of the children as well as on the marital adjustment of the couples studied will be assessed. Tests which have been previously validated and with high reliabilities representing the best which is available in the literature will be used along with new experimental measures of marital adjustment, personality trait status, attitude etc. These "improve- and outcome measures" will be administered using the repeated measure design (trend of analysis) which gives a more powerful and valid view of outcome effects than the standard pre-post design. This involves repeated assessment of change both during and after the course of therapy. The data from this study will be made available and used to assist family and marriage counselors in the more effective treatment of damaged family and marital relationships. As of this date there is almost a total lack of any studies, carefully controlled, studying the efficacy of marriage counseling techniques. Considering the fact that the rate of divorce has almost doubled in the last decade this presents itself as a problem of major concern and suggests the need for more explicit and valid information concerning techniques for conciliating and repairing damaged marriages and families.